The Most Amazing Birthday Ever!
by Tsuki-No-Iona
Summary: NOT A NARUxGAAR sorry! Dani gets a big suprise for her brithday from her friends Gaara and Iona and her sweetheart Naruto. How will her birthday turn out? Disaster or will it be amazing? Oneshot


_**The Most Eventful Birthday Ever!**_

_**A/N:**_ I wrote this for my awesome friend Dani, it was her b-day pressie this year and it's based on some convo's we have had in the past (watch out for SasuXOro) I hope you enjoy it cause I had a real laugh writing it! It's a oneshot woop my first one of those haha... anyway enjoy and R&R Dani and I are in the story and just a note Joey is my nickname (parents eh?) I hate it and don't like being called it but Dani can get away with it lol...cause she's adorabubble!

* * *

It was a nice bright sunny day in the neighbourhood, birds were chirping and there was a pleasant breeze rustling the leaves of trees. Everything was calm and quiet. That was until  
"**NO FAIR GAARA YOU CHEATED!!! I DEMAND A REMATCH!!!" **Dani and Iona covered their ears and watched as Naruto and Gaara began arguing over the PS2. Gaara had just beaten Naruto and the latter had found this to be unfair, hence the shouting. Dani sighed and walked over to Naruto.  
"Naru hunny, it's just a game, so what if Gaara beat you? It doesn't matter! I still love you!" She cuddled him tight and Naruto beamed.

Gaara shook his head and glanced over at Iona who was shaking her head at Naruto. He got up and sat down next to her. Iona smiled and cuddle him.  
"Awww go you Gaara! You beat Naruto! I never seem to be able to... probably because I really can't be bothered to even try" They both smirked. During that time Naruto had run out of the room and come back with a huge multipack bag of Hula Hoops. He began eating bag after bag. Dani turned to Iona and Gaara (who were looking rather shocked at Naruto) She sweat dropped and laughed nervously.  
"Heh I guess he's hungry then!" Iona grinned at Naruto.  
"Naru-chan..." Naruto looked up so Iona continued, only this time her face looked calm and serious (a hard expression for Iona to keep)  
"You do know that if you eat too many Hula Hoops you'll turn into one don't you?" Naruto shrugged and carried on eating so Iona tried again.  
"Think if you eat too many and then turn into a Hula Hoop you won't be able to eat Ramen anymore!" Naruto suddenly froze, Hula Hoop halfway to his lips and turned round. His eyes were wide and he looked at Dani fearfully.  
"Dani is this true? Will I turn into a Hula Hoop? If I do will I not be able to eat Ramen anymore?" By this time he was kneeling down clinging to Dani's legs as if for dear life.

Iona and Gaara were in fits on the sofa. Dani shook her head at the pair and knelt down. She ruffled Naruto's hair and kissed him.  
"Ah huni she's joking with you! Of course you won't turn into a Hula Hoop by eating too many. And you can have all the Ramen you want!" Naruto perked up and kissed Dani. He then jumped up and ran towards the door.  
"Come on guys to the Ramen stand!" He rushed out of the door as Iona and Gaara were dragged off the couch by Dani. Dani grinned at their futile protests.  
"Serves you right Joey-chan, Gaar-chan. We'll call this your punishment for upsetting Naru-kun!" Iona clung to Gaara as Dani pulled them after Naruto.

_**

* * *

**__**Half an Hour later**_

Naruto was on his 5th bowl of Ramen and that was most definitely not going to be the last! Dani was calmly eating her 1st bowl, occasionally she would reach across and wipe sauce off Naruto's mouth. Iona and Gaara were picking at theirs. Once in a while Iona would flick some noodle or other piece of food at Gaara. Only to have sand slap her round the back of her head (gently he ain't that cruel... or is he...).

_****_

_**Another 5 bowls of Ramen later...**_

Iona and Gaara were now asleep, out of sheer boredom most likely. Dani was staring out of the window and Naruto was just finishing up his 10th bowl. Suddenly the three of them snapped back to reality as Naruto placed his bowl on the table.  
"Whoa I'm full! That was some goooood Ramen!" Iona rolled her eyes along with Gaara and Dani smiled.  
"Good... now what do you guys want to do?" Iona suddenly jumped up and beamed.  
"**Lets go to the zoo!!!!" **Everyone blinked at her but no one had a better idea so they set off.

_**

* * *

**__**At the Zoo**_

The gang had been wandering around for a while. They had now gotten to the Penguins. Dani and Iona were busy going 'awww' at the baby penguins. Naruto was laughing as he teased a penguin with a fish and Gaara was standing there having a glaring match with a rather large male penguin. Suddenly the Penguin Naruto had been teasing grabbed the fish from Naruto and slapped him round the face with it. Gaara's mouth had twitched upwards in a smirk and he had started laughing, he soon stopped when Naruto threw a fish at him. Then they both begun flinging fish at each other and the penguins joined in. Iona and Dani were on the floor at this point gasping for breath. It was so funny. Soon the boys had stopped and had helped Iona and Dani off the floor. Iona wrinkled her nose and pinched it.  
"Ewww I hate fish! You both stink of it!" Gaara sighed and with that they went home.

They didn't stay at home long though. They had gotten bored and decided to wander around for a bit. Iona and Dani had said they wanted ice-cream, which in the end Naruto paid for because he was the last over. They began walking again. It was then that Iona happened to turn around that she saw something that scared the life out of her. She froze and her face turned pale. Gaara noticed this and watched her worriedly. Iona's mouth was now hanging open and her eyes were wide. Dani too stopped and watched her friend. Naruto turned but his attention was on his ice-cream.  
"Joey-chan what's wrong?" Dani waved her hand in front of Iona's face. Iona snapped back to reality. Pointed over to the ice-cream stand and screamed.  
"**OMG!!! SASUKE AND OROCHIMARU ARE AT THE ICE-CREAM STAND AND THEY'RE MAKING OUT!!!!" **The others looked and their jaws dropped.

Naruto was staring in total horror and he didn't even notice his ice-cream fall to the floor. Gaara looked utterly disgusted and Dani looked... shocked but had a smirk on her face. She grabbed Iona's camera and quickly took a picture.  
"Hee hee this I gotta show to Temari, Sakura and Ino. They are gonna flip!" Iona turned to her friend and suddenly began laughing.  
"Dani-love you're so evil!" Dani smirked and they began walking again... all except Naruto who was still staring wide eyed and open mouthed in shock. Iona went over to him and waved in his face.  
"Helloooo! Anyone home? Naru-chan? You're ice-cream died" Naruto looked down at his now dead ice-cream with the same expression on his face. Iona giggled and looked at Dani. Dani came over and kissed Naruto's cheek. This seemed to snap him back to reality and he looked from the two girls to his ice-cream.  
"...My ice-cream died!" He sniffled and Dani hugged him.  
"Awww there there hun, we'll get you another one!" And they did.

* * *

The gang were now wandering around the mall. Gaara and Naruto had girls staring at them all the time so they clung to Iona and Dani. Iona would glare and snarl at the other girls. Which made Gaara smirk. The two guys wrapped their arms around their partners waists. Iona couldn't help but blush slightly while Dani beamed along with Naruto. To look at the group you would see a bright couple and a couple who looked rather dark and slightly scary. But that was what people always thought when they say Iona and Gaara. Only Dani and Naruto knew the real pair. Iona smiled around the other three. But moving on from all that.

The two couples were looking over the edge of the upper floor, down at all the people below them. That's when Gaara spotted Orochimaru and Sasuke. He quickly disappeared and reappeared carrying a brick. The other 3 glanced at him slightly confused, their curiosity was soon cured when they saw the brick his Orochimaru, knock him out and make him fall to the ground. Sasuke bent over his fallen lover and cradled him in his arms. He looked around and then upwards. The 4 quickly ran away laughing their heads off.

When they reached a safe distance they collapsed onto the ground laughing. Iona glomped Gaara.  
"Awww Gaara you rock!" Gaara smirked and gave her a peck on the cheek. Not something he would do often in public so Iona blushed while Dani went 'awwwwww' and Naruto grinned and Gaara and took on the 'nice guy' pose or the 'Rock Lee' pose. The others stared at him in shock then began laughing again (so much laughter it's amazing we haven't died yet!).

_**

* * *

**__**That evening back at the house**_

After finishing a lovely dinner cooked mainly by Dani but with Iona's help (which mainly involved Iona burning the pasta. Something she wasn't aware you could do!) the gang settled in the living room. They were watching an Inuyasha movie... something Iona had asked for them to do. Dani and Naruto were curled up on the couch so Iona sat on Gaara's lap on the armchair, Gaara looked half asleep, Naruto was eating more Hula Hoops, while Iona and Dani were staring at the screen unblinkingly. Occasionally Iona would squeak when she saw Sesshoumaru, which earned her a poke from Gaara everytime. Dani shook her head at her friend. But when it came to Furuba Dani was just like Iona, giggling and squeaking happily when Kyo and the others came onto the screen.

It was coming up to midnight when Iona and Dani had decided it was probably time for the lot of them to go to bed. They meandered up the stairs and into their rooms. After getting changed and (in the case of Dani and Naruto) jumping into bed, they settled down. Iona rested her head on Gaara's chest and grinned.  
"I think today was pretty fun don't you Gaara-kun?" Gaara 'hmd' in reply and Iona sighed.  
"I especially liked it when you hit Orochimaru with the brick... oh and not to mention you getting hit with the fish!" Gaara glanced at her and began tickling her.  
"That was not funny and you know it!" Iona squirmed about until Gaara stopped and they both curled up to sleep.

* * *

Dani and Naruto were also chatting, both in the same position. Dani sighed.  
"Ya know today has been pretty funny! I liked the Penguin incident and also the two Orochimaru sightings!" She noticed Naruto stiffen.  
"What's wrong Naru-kun?" Naruto looked at her with wide eyes.  
"I think I'm going to have nightmares about Orochimaru sightings... real bad nightmares!" Dani giggled  
"Awww don't worry I'll comfort you if you're scared!" Naruto beamed and cuddled up to her before quickly falling asleep. So now Dani was the only one awake. She stared at the ceiling and sighed.  
"Life is never boring with these guys... I wonder what's going to happen tomorrow..." And she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

**_A/N:_** Ok so that was the story in balamory... jokes ew I can't believe I said that... bangs head on desk I should stop looking after kids! Anyway hope you enjoyed it as much as Dani and I did. Oooh yus we are as crazy as that in real life... just minus Gaara and Naruto...R&R... LOVE YOU DANI-CHAN!!!!


End file.
